


Overnight in the Sierra Foothills

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Chris has recently come out of a long-term (7 year) relationship with Henry Cavill. Before meeting Henry, Chris was so intensely focused on his career, he only fucked around at Citadel, only with staff, and when pressed, he told people he was too busy with work for a relationship. Occasionally he went out with a woman but he only did it for show and really never *dated* anyone. No one knew he was gay. Period. Not his family, not his friends, not his co-workers (unless they were members of Citadel and maybe not even then). During his relationship with Henry, they both came out at Citadel and Chris came out with his family. They bought a ranch and planned a life together, the only sticking point being kids. Chris wanted them, Henry didn't, and despite Chris's protests that he would rather have Henry, Henry ended things between them rather than risk Chris eventually resenting him. Their storyline ishere.These new stories take place roughly 7 months after Chris and Henry's split. Matt Czuchry is played AU as a very successful writer whose series has been optioned for film. He is not a Citadel member.





	Overnight in the Sierra Foothills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's a short flight from LA to Matt's place and Chris spends most of it trying not to geek out like the fanboy he is. As excited as he is about maybe getting cast as Joe - _please, fucking /please/_ \- he's even more excited about having actually struck up a friendship with his favourite author. Any attraction he feels to Matt's been put on the backburner, Matt having made it clear his son Luca comes first and that he's not in a place to meet someone and really, that suits Chris fine. If he needs sex, he's got Citadel, and if he needs intimacy, well, he's out of luck. And he's certainly not clamoring to get into another relationship, not after having seven years of putting everything out there with Henry. Or so he tells himself.

He grabs a cab at the airport, giving the driver the address and settling back, hoping he'll have made the right choices with his presents for everyone. He'd spent forever in the toy store before settling on two things he thought Luca might like and wouldn't drive Matt and Kate up the wall.

When the cab pulls up in front of the gates to Matt's house, Chris doublechecks the address then pays the driver, telling him he can drop him off here. Overnight bag slung over his shoulder, wrapped flowers and wine in one hand and the huge gift bag hooked over the other arm, he presses the button on the intercom.

"Kate!" Matt calls from the guest bathroom. "KATE! Can you get that?" He's trying to unblock the toilet again after Luca had stuffed _something_ down there. He's well aware of the time and knows Chris is due any moment and he really, really did not want to greet his guest having just jammed his hand down a toilet. "Classy, so classy," he murmurs to himself as he pulls a small training shoe from the toilet. "Okay, so that's where that was," he drops it in the nearby bin and reaches back in to check nothing else went in before the shoe.

"Got it!" Kate calls back, Luca is sat happily munching through a bowl of grapes, petting one of their ever patient cats with his free hand.

Checking the CCTV she grins as she recognises Matt's newest friend and buzzes him in, calling through the intercom, "C'mon up! We're a little crazy up here."

When Matt had come home from his business trip to tell her he'd made an actual, flesh and blood friend she'd teased him relentlessly. Then he'd shared with her exactly who that new friend was and that'd he'd be visiting them very soon, she'd thrown the nearest thing to hand at him along with a string of expletives. He'd filled her in on their dinner date over a shared bottle of wine later than night after Luca had been put to bed.

That must be Kate. Chris makes his way up to the house, looking around, appreciative of the property as he goes. It's quiet, peaceful, no neighbours close by, and he can see why it would appeal to Matt. He knocks at the front door, shifting presents and bags, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

Kate pulls the door open even as she's yelling over her shoulder. "No Lulu, Spot does not like grapes so stop trying to feed them to him!" She turns back, grinning. "Welcome to the madhouse! Come on in..." she steps to one side to allow him entry.

"Thanks," Chris steps in, already chuckling. "You must be Kate. I'm Chris," he says, setting the big gift bag down and offering his hand. "It's good to meet you."

"Chris, it is lovely to meet you, and you're real! When Matt said he'd made an actual friend I called bullshit..." She takes his hand and gives it a quick warm shake. "You'd better come in, I can't leave Luca more than thirty seconds without him getting into trouble. Matt, unfortunately, is recovering unknown objects from one of the toilets."

Chris laughs. "He told me about Luca's latest pastime," he says with a smile. "These are for you," he holds out the flowers.

"Me?" Kate blinks. "Thank you!" She takes the flowers and buries her nose in them. "Matthew!" She shouts into the house. "He bought me flowers! I like him already!" Her shouting seems to have roused Luca from his grapes, he moves into sight, eyes wide as he stares up at the large man at the door. In one hand he's grasping a squashed grape.

"Hey, you must be Luca," Chris says, setting his stuff down and crouching so he's not looming over the little blond boy. "I'm Chris. What do you have there?" he asks, pointing at his hand.

Without hesitation Luca steps up and opens his hand, showing Chris the smushed grape. "Look!" he demands, pointing at the sticky mess.

"I see!" Chris nods, really only sure what Luca's holding because of Kate's earlier admonition not to feed the cat. "You have a grape. Do you like grapes?"

Luca nods solemnly. "Daddy!" he suddenly yells. "Daddy here!" clearly demanding his father's presence immediately.

From further in the house comes a reply. "On my way oh lord and master!" Matt appears moments later, towel in hand as he dries his hands and arm. "I'm here," he looks down at Luca. "Who's this?" he points to Chris. Luca gives Chris a sly side eye before announcing "Kis!"

"Well 'Kis', I'm sorry I wasn't here to welcome you, but someone," he pauses to give Luca a stern look, "decided to try and flush their shoes down the toilet."

Chris doesn't laugh at that, even though it's really hard to hold back. He straightens up and gives Matt a nod. "His shoes? Shoes don't belong in the toilet."

"See!" Matt spreads his hands, "I told you that!" he says to his son. "No shoes in the toilet." He nods solemnly as he holds Luca's gaze. "Now, shall we let Chris in and get him a drink hmm?"

"That reminds me," Chris says. "This is for you," he hands Matt the wine, "and I have two presents for someone else," nodding at the gift bag, "but I don't know when you want to let him open them."

"Thank you," Matt grins as he slings the towel over his shoulder and takes the wine. "Let's go get some drinks," he inclines his head toward the inside of the house. "Lulu, you need to wash your hands, no one wants squashed grape."

Kate scoops up the toddler and settles him on her hip. "Shall we go and see if your cup is clean? Maybe you can have some milk hmm?" she winks at both men and heads for the kitchen.

"Huh, sorry about that, I was all ready to be here to greet you when he announced he'd washed his shoes."

Chris laughs, following Matt farther into the house. "Sorry, I can imagine how not-funny it must actually be, but he's adorable."

"Hey, it goes with the turf," Matt laughs. "And thank you, he is, but I'm biased. Oh and you can give him his gifts any time you like." He pauses to give Chris a good look. "And thank you for coming, Kate's been teasing me that I'd made you up."

"Because how likely is it that you go on a business trip and make friends with the god of thunder huh?" Kate laughs as she sits Luca in his wooden high chair handing him a sippy cup of milk. "What would you like to drink Chris? We've most things except soda."

"Some juice would be great if you have it," Chris says, smiling as he watches Luca. "I mostly missed my brother Luke's kids at this age. He's back in Australia so I only see them when I visit. Other than in pictures, but that's not quite the same thing."

"Well, it's an interesting age for sure," Matt grins as he leans in to brush a kiss over Luca's head on his way to the fridge. "He's gotten a whole lot more interesting, I really couldn't do it without Kate though, she's my rock."

"Yes I am, and don't you forget it," Kate laughs, setting glasses on the countertop. "Will you two want some grown-up time now, or will you be entertaining the beast?"

"Chris?" Matt looks at his guest. "It's up to you, you want to wrestle Luca now, or later?"

"I'm happy to wrestle him now," Chris volunteers. "You said he goes down for a nap later anyways, right?"

"That's the plan," Kate pours juice for them and slides glasses at the two men. "In which case, I shall disappear for a couple of hours, gimme a shout if you need me."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Matt chuckles as Luca slams his half-empty cup on his high chair table.

"Thanks," Chris says to Kate, picking up his juice and chuckling with Matt at Luca's antics. "How long did you say you've been here?" he asks Matt, looking around.

"Just over two years, Luca was about 6 weeks old I think. Once my ex left I couldn't get out of our house quick enough, I bought this place, moved us up here, we all needed time to hide and heal, and it's been the perfect place to bring him up," more banging of the cup intersperses his words until he rolls his eyes. "You want to get down?" he asks, stepping up to free the toddler from the confines of his chair. "Here," he lifts him out and puts him down. Luca promptly stomps over to Chris and stands at his feet staring up at him as he sucks on the remainder of his milk.

"Hi," Chris wriggles his fingers at Luca in a wave before setting his juice on the counter and crouching down again. "I brought you some presents. Do you want to see?" he asks, pulling the gift bag over.

Silently Luca nods. Matt watches the exchange with amusement, his hip resting against the counter, glass of juice in hand. "Lulu, give me your cup," he says softly to his son, reaching out to take it. Not only does Luca have a nasty habit of drowning items in the toilet, but he also tends to side swipe with his cup when he gets carried away, the handle giving him a perfect grip.

The cup handed over, Chris shows Luca how he can pull the tissue paper from the bag, that alone worth a few minutes of delight.

"Oooh!" Luca coos his excitement as he pulls at the paper, revealing a bright red toy shopping cart. "Daddy look! Daddy look!" Luca points at the bag, reaching in to try and pull the toy out. Matt moves in as Chris helps Luca extricate the trolley and set it aside. "Wow, how cool is that?" he asks, delighted at his son's reaction. "What do you say to Chris, Luca?"

"Thank you Kis," Luca burbles out as he starts pulling the items from the trolley.

"You're welcome," Chris says. "He doesn't have anything like that already?" he asks Matt, making sure all the wrapping for the trolley is picked up and set aside safely. "The woman at the store said it was for ages three and up but because of the size of the pieces it'd be safe for him."

"No," Matt shakes his head and watches as Luca drops down onto his butt to better pull all the things out of the basket and onto the floor. "He'll be fine with it." He reaches out to give Chris's arm a squeeze. "Thank you, you're very kind."

Chris grins. "I had a great time picking them out. It gave me an excuse to spend a couple hours in a toy store," he says, adding, as he plunks himself down beside Luca, "I couldn't believe all the stuff they have now. We basically had some legos, some cars and the outdoors when I was a kid." Chatting to Luca in between about the various items he's pulling out.

"Yeah I know," Matt nods with a chuckle. "Me too, we don't spoil him really, he's happy with the simple things like painting and sticking, he likes to play outside with balls, he likes to garden with Kate, collect eggs from our hens," he joins Chris and Luca on the floor. "Bunny is going to love this, isn't she?" he leans in to ask Luca.

"That's your nickname for Kate?" Chris asks, double-checking, his gaze lingering on Matt for what he thinks might be a second too long before he returns his attention to Luca and being handed (pretend) eggs, milk and flour. "I think he's taken the baking to heart."

"Kind of," Matt smiles. "It was my nickname for her while she was pregnant with Luca, because she had a 'bun in the oven', but then when he left, all our plans changed, Kate stepped up, she's not his 'mommy', but she is his 'bunny', so it's a special name for a very special person, right?" He tickles Luca a little, "We love our Bunny, don't we Lulu?"

"Yes!" Luca nods. "Love Bunny!"

"And how did Lulu come about?" Chris asks, watching Matt with Luca.

Matt shrugs. "Just a play on his name, nothing more. It's an endearment, one we use, my parents and Kate's mom, he likes it, that's the most important thing I guess." He looks up to find Chris watching him, he meets that gaze easily, comfortable with the other man's company already.

"What about friends? Should I use Luca or Lulu?" Chris asks, happy to go with either, his hands getting stacked with items, Luca pulling out some and adding others, like some toddler version of Jenga.

"Ask him," Matt grins picking up a pretend box of cereal and offering it to his son. "Consent is a thing we're already trying to instill in him."

"Hey, little guy," Chris says, smile broadening when Luca looks up at him. "What should I call you? Luca or Lulu?"

Luca's face wrinkles up as he thinks about that, he offers Chris a plastic apple. "Lulu!" he announces with a shout.

Matt's brows raise at that. "You _are_ honoured," he observes. "He's been quite put out when one of the nursery staff tried to call him that after overhearing Kate using it. Put her right in her place."

Chris chuckles. "I definitely feel honoured," he says, balancing the apple on his growing pile. "Lulu, I have one more present for you. Do you want it now or after your nap?"

And just like that Luca drops what he's holding and stands up, clapping his hands. "More please!" he crows. "Thank you Kis."

"Good boy, using your manners like that," Matt praises his son as he rolls up onto his knees to tousle blond hair.

Chris pulls the bag back over and shows Luca there's more one item in the bottom. He pulls it up to the top of the bag, which is almost as tall as Luca, so he can tear at the tissue paper again, revealing a medium-sized grey plush Jellybean bunny.

There's another cooing noise of amazement from Luca as he grabs the stuffed toy from the bag pulling to him and hugging it tightly against his chest. "A rabbit! a rabbit, look Daddy," he turns to show it to Matt who leans in to peer at it. "He looks very soft, is he very soft?" he asks, to which Luca presses the toy to Matt's face and rubs it very enthusiastically. Matt rocks back laughing. "Yep! Very soft! You need to think of a name don't you?"

Once again, the interaction gives Chris the opportunity to catch Matt with his guard down, a warmth and happiness in his face that wasn't necessarily there (well, as obviously) when they had dinner. And not only is Chris attracted, but he's envious too, and it makes him realize even more how right Matt was - that he shouldn't give up his dream of being a parent. "You guys are so cute together," he says with a grin.

"Of course we are," Matt laughs, pulling Luca into his arms and pushing to stand up. "I think you should take your rabbit to bed with you and have a little chat about his name don't you think?" He hikes Luca onto his hip. "Shall we ask Chris if he wants to see your room?"

Luca nods, before burying his face in the toy to smother a yawn.

"Aw..." Chris can't help himself, the sight is plucking at his heartstrings like crazy. "I'd love to see your room. Lead the way."

Matt carries Luca down the hall taking a left into a bright airy room, tucked up against one wall is a bed with a canopy over it, designed to look like a tent. Matt puts Luca down and pulls back the coverlet. "Do you need to pee first?" he asks with mock seriousness. "I think you probably do, how about you put the rabbit in bed, go pee and then climb in hmm?" As directed Luca shoves the bunny in his bed and then takes Matt's hand to pull him to the ensuite. "Do you mind pulling the blinds down while we take care of business?"

"Not at all," Chris says, doing just that while Matt and Luca are busy in the bathroom. He takes a look around, noting the few simple toys, obviously treasured board books and lovely prints on the walls.

Luca and Matt reappear a few minutes later. "Into bed," Matt directs, watching as his son climbs in and curls up, pulling the rabbit to him. He drapes the covers over the boy and leans in to kiss him. "Don't forget to ask the rabbit his name," he whispers as he steps away, nodding that Chris should follow him out.

"How long does he usually sleep?" Chris asks out in the hall, after Matt's closed the door behind them.

"An hour and a half or so," Matt nods. "Shall I show you around now we're not so distracted?"

Chris nods. "That would be great," he says with a smile.

Matt spends the next fifteen minutes showing Chris around the whole place, finishing up in the large airy space that is his office; bookcases line two of the walls, one other is all windows, the last covered in pin boards, each board dedicated to the main characters of Matt's books, stuck to them are notes, sketches, pictures. The floor space is taken up with an old and battered desk and a large extremely comfortable looking sofa, draped in throws.

"And this," he waves his arm around, "is where the magic happens."

"This is incredible," Chris says, looking at the pin boards. "You do all your writing in here?"

"Mostly, but I can write anywhere, this is where all the planning happens though," Matt drops to sit down on the couch and looks around him. "I do a lot of research from here, cross-checking all my facts and figures, making sure I don't fuck up with all the military and tech references I use."

Chris nods. "How do you get your ideas?" he asks. "You said you were working on the next book. Do you already know what the one after that will be or is it one at a time?"

"I have an idea of a story arc, but it's flexible, so there is a sort of plan beyond what I'm currently working on. I get my ideas from all kinds of places, reading, observation, sometimes things just pop into my head randomly." Matt watches as Chris moves from one board to the next, studying the character notes.

"I'm in awe," Chris says, feeling like the proverbial kid in a candy store. "I love what I do, but this," he shakes his head. "I'm not creative like this and people who are blow my mind."

"Thank you," Matt ducks his head at that a little embarrassed at such effusive praise.

"No, thank _you_ ," Chris says. "For having me up, showing me this, letting me play with Luca," he adds with a smile, leaving the pin boards to take a seat on the couch beside Matt.

"Is this," Matt waves his hand around, "really so far removed from your normal life?" he asks, wondering just what it must be like to be constantly traveling.

"Yes and no," Chris replies after a moment. "I've never really been big on partying, I don't do drugs, I prefer to be outdoors and I love the water, so when I'm not working or working out, I'm surfing or biking. Sometimes camping. When I go home to Australia, this is very much like my life there. My brothers and Luke's kids and my parents, we all get together and just hang out. And my ex and I spent a lot of time at our ranch with our horses. But I spend a lot of time travelling and if I'm doing movies back to back or get called back for reshoots or pick-ups, I can be all over the place. Same thing with publicity. Sometimes I wake up and I can't remember what country or city I'm in."

Matt sets one ankle on the opposite knee, his arms set wide along the back of the couch. "I'd hate that," he admits then pauses. "May I ask a personal question?"

Chris nods. "Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Why were you prepared to give up what is clearly something you want, a home and a family of your own? I can't imagine anyone would be worth that sacrifice," Matt's expression is serious as he asks.

"Probably because we were already together, already committed," Chris says. "There were hints along the way if I really think about it but he didn't come out and say he didn't want kids _at all_ until this last year. So I guess I was trying to save what I had, find out if there was a way around things. I thought maybe he just wasn't confident about his ability to be a parent or that he didn't want a baby versus an older kid." He laughs but there's a dark edge to it. "I guess I was slow on the uptake and I loved him. I didn't want to lose him and I didn't want to feel like I'd wasted seven years _thinking_ I was building a life with someone."

Matt nods. "Yeah," he blows out a breath, "I understand that. Nearly ten years with someone, and then he just upped and left, not just me, but Luca. I think I will go to my grave trying to figure that out."

"I don't blame you," Chris says, because neither of them is ever going to get the answers to the questions they've been left with. "And you haven't dated at all since he left?"

"No." Laughing, Matt shakes his head. "There is only one man in my life now, and he's fast asleep down the corridor."

"So, not at all, _nothing_ , since he left?" Chris clarifies, hoping he's not being too personal but he thinks they've moved past that.

There's something in Chris's tone that sobers Matt up, he swallows and shakes his head. "No, nothing. Why would I? I had Luca to take care of, Kate and I had to build a home life that worked for us both around him, I had my writing. Why would I risk any of that? Risk upsetting something we'd worked so hard for."

"I'm not questioning why you'd do it," Chris is quick to point out. "I'm just a little surprised, and maybe seriously impressed," he adds with a smile. "A lot of guys would not be celibate for two and a half years regardless of the circumstances."

"I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter and one-night stands haven't been my thing for nearly twenty years," Matt covers his embarrassment with humour. "Also, not that many gay men are looking to take on a ready-made family."

"I would," Chris says bluntly, because it feels like a risk he has to take. Admitting that. "And I can't imagine I'm the only one."

"Well, I've neither the time or the inclination to put myself out there to find them," Matt rubs over his mouth with his hand, and shifts in his seat a little.

"And what if they've already found you?" Chris says, letting his fingers brush against Matt's on the back of the couch.

It takes an almost comical amount of time for Matt's brain to catch up and put two and two together. Firstly he's distracted by that touch, so tentative, even as it sets his nerves tingling, then Chris's words filter through, taking their time to slot into place until his eyes widen and his gaze sharpens on Chris. "Oh!" then "Oh..oh um, me?"

"Yeah, you," Chris grins, tilting his head to smile at Matt, the brush becoming an actual touch. "I wasn't going to say anything because we met while I was hitting you up for a job..." grin widening then softening to a smile, "but I like you, a lot."

"But..." Matt, unusually is lost for words, he doesn't, however, pull his hand away from that light caress. "Me? I'm... I'm... nothing special, really?" He blinks and shakes his head. "You're serious?" He's spent so long pushing down his longing for companionship, the pain of being left so suddenly by a man he thought he knew that it's like he doesn't know what to say, how to respond.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't," Chris says, knowing Matt hasn't known him long enough to know that that honesty, that confidence, that certainty and willingness to say what he believes, is his hallmark. "I've always thought were you good-looking, in pictures, but then we met in person and I found you even more attractive, and then that just kept building, through dinner, through you seeing you here."

"Okay," Matt turns his gaze to where their fingers are still touching. "You, you're going to have give me a little time to get my head around the idea."

Chris nods. "Take whatever time you need, but at least let me know if you're attracted to me or whether I'm barking up the wrong tree, because if I am, I'll back off and we'll just be friends. You, me, Lulu and Kate."

"Even that's complicated," Matt admits wryly. "I didn't even think to see you that way, I've shut that part of myself down so hard." He turns Chris's hand over and traces his fingertips across the palm. "But I can tell you this, it's good to be touched again," he admits softly.

Now it's Chris's turn to react to the touch, a warmth spreading through him. He shifts a little closer and puts his other hand on Matt's knee, just resting it there. "I like touching you," he says, his voice equally soft, careful not to push too hard.

Matt closes his eyes, just savouring that contact, the simple pleasure of being on the receiving end of affection, attention from another man.

"Can I kiss you?" Chris asks, more than ready to back off if Matt says no.

He doesn't open his eyes, because if he looks at Chris right now he'll probably back out, make excuses, so he nods, bracing himself as he waits for Chris to move in, each second seeming like an hour. First there's movement as Chris shuffles closer, then a subtle scent of aftershave or cologne, then heat... Matt's breath catches hard in his throat.

It's a soft kiss, an almost gentle one, lips brushed warmly across Matt's mouth, tasting, testing, once, twice and again, making sure Matt knows there's more, that there /could/ be more, that there's steel behind that softness, lust reigned in, held at bay, but there nevertheless.

There's a spark, like electricity, when Chris's mouth meets his own, after that second pass he parts his lips, seeking just a little more, a taste, a tentative swipe of tongues.

Chris deepens the kiss that fraction offered, licking into Matt's mouth with a soft groan. Hand sliding from Matt's knee to his thigh and stilling.

Matt pushes back, one hand over Chris's where it sits on his thigh, stopping him from higher, his other at the join of Chris's neck and shoulder. "No," he murmurs, with no particular distress, or urgency, but a clear need to Chris to ease up.

Chris nods and draws back, licking his lips. "You're a good kisser," he says softly.

Matt chuckles. "I'm out of practice," he points out, "for all of this, for kissing, touching, just being intimate with someone."

"I know, and I'm not rushing you," Chris says, sitting back a little more. "If you decide this is something you want, we can take it slow. And if I'm going too fast, you do what you just did, you tell me no, and I'll back off."

"That's the thing," Matt looks down at where they're holding hands, Chris's skin warm against his own. "What is this? What are you looking for?"

" _This_ is dating me," Chris says, hoping like hell he's not scaring Matt off. There's no question even talking about this is ridiculously fast but they're grown men and Matt has a son and they know what they want out of life. "And figuring out whether you want me to be a part of your life and Luca's life. Whether we work together. Like I said, I want a family, I want to be a dad, I want someone to come home to. I'm that gay guy who wants you and what you have and you don't have to go out and find him because he's sitting right here."

It's beyond surreal. They've not even spent 24 hours together, and Chris is offering him things he's spent two years avoiding. Things Matt isn't sure he's ready for.

"And how do I know this isn't you rebounding? Coming out of a long-term relationship where you weren't going to get what you wanted to me, with everything already made?" It's a fair question Matt feels under the circumstances, and one he's willing to ask because his first concern will always be what's best for Luca.

"You don't," Chris says honestly, "but if I was rebounding, I would have done it a lot more quickly than this even. I could have a beard and kids and a guy on the side in no time at all. But I don't want that. I want a real relationship. And I know this is crazy fast," he points out. "I'm very, very aware of how bizarre this must seem but I also think we're at the age where we know what we want and it's easier to tell if you really click with someone. And if we do this right, and it doesn't work out, I still want a friend and I'll still be an uncle or family friend to Luca. I wouldn't dare suggest this if I thought we could hurt him."

"So no matter what happens, you stay around?" Matt can't help the faint trace of disbelief in his voice. Then he shakes his head, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

Looking up he meets Chris's gaze. "So, in the spirit of transparency, what does dating a movie star look like?"

"That's a good question," Chris says with soft laugh. "While we're figuring out whether this works, it looks like this," gesturing around him. "Me visiting you, you visiting me. We're friends. We bonded over my interest in your books and the upcoming movie. It looks like hanging out together, here, my place, playing on the beach, meals out, all very low-key. Some time with Luca, as you much as you want, but also time alone for us." He pauses for a second, blowing out a breath. "I'm on the road a lot, sometimes a couple months at a time at this point, but I will call, text, facetime, fly home if I can, and again, if this works out, we'll talk about what we look like moving forward. I'm willing to come out, I'm willing to cut down on what roles I take or have you guys travel with me, but that's going to be dependent on what you want, and... this is so insane..." he says, shaking his head. "But why spend months or even years looking for someone, or not looking even, just being alone, when we're both here, we're both - I think," he adds with a smile, "attracted to each other, and we both want a partner in raising a family."

"I am attracted to you," Matt admits, "I mean fuck, have you looked in the mirror?" he teases then sobers a little. "And how you were with Luca, that goes such a long way." Turning in his seat to face Chris full on as he continues. "Luca will be my first and last consideration in this, what is right for him, what makes him happy, that is more important than what I want and need."

Chris nods. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he says, thinking he wouldn't be interested in Matt and in doing this if that weren't the case.

Matt thinks on this for a moment, then he nods. "I need you to take your time, but yes, let's see if there's something here." Even as he says it he finds himself wondering if Kate will slap him or do a happy dance.


End file.
